


All I Ask

by Hoodieaddicted



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, One Shot, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodieaddicted/pseuds/Hoodieaddicted
Summary: "If this is my last night with youHold me like I'm more than just a friendGive me a memory I can useTake me by the hand while we do what lovers doIt matters how this ends'Cause what if I never love again?"All I Ask - Adele
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 7





	All I Ask

“Severus, posso entrare?”  
“Questo è il tuo laboratorio tanto quanto il mio, non hai mai avuto bisogno del mio permesso per entrare”  
L’aria è carica di tensione quella sera al numero 12 di Grimmauld Place e, per la prima volta, la guerra non c’entra nulla.  
“E così domani è il grande giorno” dice Hermione cercando di sembrare disinteressata al tema in questione e giocando con il bordo della sua felpa.  
“Già” risponde secco l’uomo senza alzare la testa dal suo progetto. È l’ultimo giorno che ha per finire quello che ha iniziato e vuole almeno completare qualcosa prima del fatidico momento.  
I due restano così per quella che sembra un’eternità, senza guardarsi, senza dire nulla. Ma cosa puoi dire in un’occasione del genere? “Congratulazioni per le tue imminenti nozze con una psicopatica che non ti renderà mai felice quanto potrei io?” Non fanno bigliettini con queste scritte.  
“Ti serve qualcosa?” chiede l’uomo interrompendo il silenzio.  
Hermione alza lo sguardo su di lui, quante volte sono stati in quella stanza insieme? Quante ore hanno passato spalla a spalla a ideare pozioni, a prepararle, ad urlare quando gli ingredienti non volevano collaborare? Quante volte Hermione ha pianto, senza farsi notare, vedendolo soffrire? Quante volte ha desiderato poterlo aiutare, poterlo almeno confortare?  
Questo però è l’ultimo momento che avranno, per sempre probabilmente, per essere da soli e insieme, in quello che è diventato ormai il loro rifugio.  
“Severus…” inizia lei.  
Come è strano chiamarlo per nome, come sembra ancora proibito. Lui le ha chiesto di chiamarlo così, solo lei può. Almeno fino ad ora. Da domani ci sarà un’altra donna che lo chiamerà così, un’altra donna che avrà tutto ciò che lei non può avere, una donna che potrà andare in giro fregiandosi del titolo di Mrs. Snape.  
Mentre nella mente della povera ragazza si affollano questi pensieri, si inseguono queste paure, l’uomo la guarda e non desidera altro che poter fermare il tempo.  
Non per sempre, ha dei compiti e il suo ruolo è essenziale alla buona riuscita della guerra, ma solo per qualche ora in più. Qualche ora in più per poterle dire quello che mai potrà, per poterle confessare che per un attimo ha desiderato abbandonare tutti alla loro dannata guerra e fuggire con lei, andare lontano e dimenticarsi di qualsiasi cosa che non faccia parte di lei.  
Ma sa che non può. Non può dire nulla, ma può ancora guardarla e dovrà farsi bastare quell’ultimo sguardo per il resto della sua vita.  
Hermione, intanto, con il cuore in gola, prende il coraggio a due mani e si avvicina a lui tremando.  
“Severus, devo parlarti”  
“Dimmi pure”  
“Ho pensato molte volte a come dirtelo, per una persona che non sta mai zitta è stato strano non riuscire a trovare le parole” inizia la ragazza e la battuta fa sorridere l’uomo. È stato lui, più volte, a chiederle di stare un po’ zitta perché non riusciva a concentrarsi.  
“Le parole ancora non le ho trovate in realtà, ma questa è la mia ultima possibilità per parlare con te e non mi interessa se il mio discorso sembrerà sconnesso, l’unica cosa che mi importa è liberarmi l’anima, perché così non posso più vivere”  
Mente parla non guarda l’uomo negli occhi, come potrebbe? Un solo sguardo a quelle pozze nere e sarebbe perduta.  
Lui resta in silenzio, l’unico rumore il crepitio del fuoco nel camino e il battito del cuore di Hermione che sembra voglia fuggire da quella stanza.  
“Non fraintendermi, so che non c’è domani per noi” dice la ragazza cercando di trattenere le lacrime alla parola domani, mai ha avuto così paura di una parola in vita sua.  
“Hermione” cerca di interromperla lui, ma lei alza una mano per fermarlo e, nel farlo, lo guarda in faccia e per qualche secondo stanno così, in silenzio, dicendo con gli occhi tutto quello che le parole non possono.  
“Ti prego, fammi finire. Non ho bisogno della tua onestà ora, Severus, so benissimo cosa stai pensando, so cosa devi fare, perché devi farlo, perché Albus ti ha obbligato a farlo. Credimi, so tutto, ho provato ogni cosa, ogni scappatoia e non ce ne sono. Ma…”  
“Ma?” chiede Severus ancora seduto reggendosi con una mano al tavolo per paura che se lasciasse andare il legno le sue dita correrebbero al volto della ragazza e la sua sanità mentale non potrebbe reggerlo.  
“Ma, francamente, non mi interessa. In questo momento non mi interessa di nulla, della guerra, di Voldemort, dell’Ordine, nulla. Non chiederò perdono per quello che sento, non chiederò scusa per pensare a me per la prima volta da quando avevo 12 anni e, soprattutto, non chiederò scusa per essermi innamorata di te”  
“Hermione, ti prego”  
L’uomo non sa quanto ancora può reggere a stare in quella stanza solo con lei e non poterla stringere come avrebbe desiderato fare.  
“Perché non ci dimentichiamo di tutto? Perché non facciamo finta che tutto questo non esista, che non ci sia una guerra intorno a noi?” continua la ragazza senza neanche più cercare di fermare le lacrime.  
“Hermione, basta, ti prego. Sai benissimo che non possiamo, la situazione è quelle che è, domani io dovrò sposarmi perché così va la vita e perché, come hai detto, non c’è nulla che possa essere fatto per impedirlo. Parlare con Albus è come parlare con un maledetto disco rotto, tutto quello che sa dire è: «Ragazzo mio, è per il bene superiore» come vorrei dirgli dove potrebbe cacciarsi quel suo stramaledetto bene superiore”  
Hermione sorride tra le lacrime. Eccolo, tutto lì, il motivo per cui si è innamorata di lui. La sua lealtà, la sua onestà, la sua abnegazione, il suo sacrificarsi per gli altri senza chiedere nulla in cambio.  
Si avvicina ancora di più a lui e gli mette una mano sulla guancia come non aveva mai osato prima, ma che ha da perdere ormai? Ha già perso lui, non c’è nulla altro al mondo che potrebbe farla soffrire di più.  
“Lo so, Severus, lo so” dice lei e lui si bea di quel piccolo contatto imprimendo nella memoria la sensazione delle sue piccole dita sul suo viso.  
“Solo per stanotte, solo per una notte. È tutto quello che chiedo. Se questa è la mia ultima notte con te, stringimi come se io fossi più che un’amica. Lasciami un ricordo che possa custodire per tutto il resto della mia vita. Prendimi per mano. Baciami. Fammi tua così che io possa bearmi della consapevolezza per un attimo, un piccolo, bellissimo, attimo, tu sei stato solo mio e io solo tua. Non mi interessa di cosa ne sarà di noi, non mi interessa come finirà la cosa, non ci voglio pensare. Perché cosa ne sarà di me quando te ne andrai? Quando non potrò vederti più? Quando non avrò la sua presenza a confortare i miei giorni? Cosa ne sarà di me da domani in poi? Cosa ne sarà di me se non potrò amare mai più?”  
Tutto questo discorso non era stato preparato, le parole che Hermione aveva pensato le erano fuggite di mente nel momento esatto in cui era entrata nella stanza e poi non erano neanche chissà quali parole, discorsi triti e ritriti che mille voci prima di lei di lei avevano detto e mille orecchie prima avevano ascoltato.  
Severus rimane come pietrificato mentre la ragazza parla e il suo cuore si spezza per la centesima volta quel giorno vedendo il dolore negli occhi della donna che gli parlava.  
“Hermione”  
“No Severus, non preoccuparti a rispondermi, so che le mie sono sciocche pretese da ragazzina. So che tutto questo non è importante e che mette il secondo piano l’immenso sacrificio che stai facendo, ma dovevo dirtelo, quasi per un desiderio egoistico di voler far sapere a qualcuno che sto soffrendo.” Dopo una pausa per riaggiustare i pensieri e calmare la voce, aggiunge: “Ora ti lascio al tuo lavoro, sicuramente molto più importante dei discorsi sconnessi di una povera idiota” nel dirlo gli accarezza i capelli con la mano libera, lo guarda ancora negli occhi e gli dà un bacio a fior di labbra.  
“Ti lascio anche questo, insieme al mio cuore, fanne ciò che vuoi, ti appartiene comunque, e sempre ti apparterrà”  
Detto questo gli lascia il viso e si incammina verso la porta, ma prima di poterla aprire, una mano le prende la spalla e la fa voltare.  
“Una notte hai detto, giusto?” chiede l’uomo senza lasciare per un attimo gli occhi della donna di fronte a lui.  
“Sì”, risponde lei in un respiro, senza avere la forza di alzare la voce per paura di distruggere quel miracolo che aveva portato Severus accanto a lei.  
“Bene” dice Severus e la bacia. Come fosse un assetato nel deserto e lei l’ultima goccia d’acqua nel mondo intero.

Quella notte due persone divennero una per la prima e unica volta.

Il giorno dopo, all’alba, Severus si alzò, uscì dalle coperte cercando di non svegliare la donna accanto a lui, la guardò per un ultimo, lunghissimo, istante, le baciò la fronte e se ne andò.

Quel giorno Hermione si svegliò e trovò il letto vuoto e freddo, come era il suo cuore ora.

Quel giorno Severus si sposò con una pomposa e alquanto ridicola cerimonia circondato da volti crudeli e con la mente ancora in quel letto che aveva lasciato e nella donna che aveva abbandonato.

Quel giorno nessuno vide Hermione, la donna rimase chiusa nella stanza che aveva assistito al momento più bello e a quello più brutto della sua breve vita.

Quel giorno due persone piansero, ma nessuno li vide perché il mondo era troppo occupato con i suoi problemi.

Ma, per quanto quel giorno fosse stato terribile, entrambi ringraziarono il cielo di avere avuto quella notte per dirsi addio.

Fino al loro prossimo incontro.

Perché nulla, neanche la guerra o la fine del mondo, il tempo e lo spazio, potevano fermare un amore così.


End file.
